


My Dear Claudia

by dailydoseofdee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydoseofdee/pseuds/dailydoseofdee
Summary: There’s no amount of gratitude I can give you for blessing me with your life, your love, your happiness. Thank you for giving me our wonderful son and I wish you could’ve met all the people who love him so dearly.





	My Dear Claudia

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty mediocre tbh lol but idk I really felt like I needed to write something after all this time. This is unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes, please let me know. Hope you enjoy!

_ My Dear Claudia, _

_ It’s been 17 years since you left. I tried real hard to make sure our Little Mischief doesn’t get into too much trouble. That hasn’t worked out, unfortunately, since he decided he’d rather have ran with wolves than have a normal high school career. I don’t know what I was expecting, especially since he got your spark. He turned out to be even stronger than you were with your magic and honestly, I don’t know whether to consider it a blessing or a curse.  _

_ Sometimes I wonder if I’m doing this whole parenting thing correctly, y’know? I probably would’ve noticed how much his life revolved around the supernatural sooner if I had just paid enough attention. I know he kept it a secret in order to protect me, but it should’ve been the other way around. What kind of father doesn’t know that his son’s life is constantly in danger? What kind of father lets his son sacrifice himself? I’m not sure it was worth, not when it allowed the nogitsune to take over him. _

_ Things have gotten better since he was in high school, though. He went off and ended in Virginia to become part of the FBI. He’s part of a special unit that handles “unnatural phenomena” aka the supernatural, and he’s damn good at it too. I’ve never been more proud of him and I’m sure you would’ve been too. _

_ Now he tells me about whatever danger he and the pack are facing. I know he keeps certain stuff to himself, not wanting to worry me too much, but I end up getting the rest of the story from Derek. Do you remember him, Claud? He’s Talia Hale’s first son and well, he’s technically ours too now. Through marriage, I mean.  _

_ He and Stiles got married about a year ago and it was truly something. I’m pretty sure Stiles cried as hard as I did when we got married, but that’s okay because Derek cried just as much.  _

_ Derek’s a good man, a little rough around the edges ‘cause of all the heartache and suffering he’s been through, but I can tell he’s healing. And he’s helped Stiles to heal too. Heal from your death and from whatever horror this little town gave him. I wish I could’ve done more for him just as I wish I could’ve done more for you. But as they say, “ _ _ We cannot change the cards we are dealt, just how we play the hand.”  _

_ Claudia, my love. I’m changing the way I play the hand and saying a final goodbye, for good this time. I’ve written a letter like this to you for 17 years because I couldn’t let go and now...I feel like I can. There’s no amount of gratitude I can give you for blessing me with your life, your love, your happiness. Thank you for giving me our wonderful son and I wish you could’ve met all the people who love him so dearly. Goodbye, my dear Claudia. _

_ Your loving husband, _

_ ~Noah. _

 

The Sheriff signed the last letter he would ever write to his deceased wife, tears gently falling from his eyes to the paper below. While he wouldn’t stop visiting her grave with their son, it felt as if he was saying really saying a last farewell, and it was about time. 

A knock at the door brought the man out of his thoughts and he quickly dried his eyes before uttering a soft, “come in.”

Poking his head in, Stiles grinned at his dad, his excitement radiating off of him in waves. “Are you ready, Dad? She’ll be here soon.” Noah chuckled at the eagerness in his son’s voice and got up, letting his son drag him downstairs to the living room where Melissa and the rest of the pack were waiting. Stiles was a ball of nerves, pacing back and forth on the carpet, biting his nails. 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, exasperated by his son’s actions, “Stiles, son, stop pacing please. You’ll make a hole in the carpet.” 

Stiles whirled around to face his father, “How can I not pace?! There’s so much to worry about! Like her hating me!” Horror crossed his face, ‘Oh god, what if she hates me the minute she lays eyes on me?!”

“Son, she’s two months old. She doesn’t even know the concept of hate yet.”

“You don’t know that! She might!”

Melissa laughed and got up to put her arms around Stiles’ shoulders, “It’ll be fine, sweetie. I’m sure she’ll love you just as much as you love her.” That seemed to make some of the tension leak out of his shoulders and he nodded, trusting her words. 

Noah shook his head, smiling at how easily his wife had placated his nervous son. Glancing out the window, he saw the familiar blue jeep pull up into the driveway and announced, “She’s here!” 

The door opened and Derek walked in carrying the baby’s car seat. Stiles’ eyes were glued to the car seat and he walked forward slowly, laying eyes on the sleeping infant. Her cheeks were fat and rosy, and Stiles felt his eyes begin to water.

“Oh Der, she- she’s really ours, isn’t she?” He asked, not wanting this to be a dream. Derek looked at his husband with soft eyes, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Stiles.

“Yes, love, she’s really ours,” and that was all it took for Stiles’ tears to break free, his head turning so that it was buried in Derek’s neck. 

Noah, Melissa, and the rest of the pack had gathered around the couple, all taking turns welcoming the newest addition to the McCall-Hale pack.

Holding her in his arms, Noah watched as the little girl snuggled up to his chest, making him fall in love with her instantly. He looked up to see his son’s tear stained face looking at him so it was the perfect time to ask, “So what did y’all decide to name her?”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other, smiling softly before saying, “Her name is Claudia.” and just like that, Noah began to cry even harder than Stiles did, holding his granddaughter impossibly close. 

“Oh dad,” Stiles cried, wrapping his arms around his father and daughter. 

Noah gazed lovingly at the child once more, noticing that the child was now very much awake and smiling brightly up at him. The Sheriff gave her a watery smile.

 

“Hello, my dear Claudia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! I'm back, not only with a new fic, but with a new name! I went under the name lovelyworldofmotion but I've outgrown that name I guess lol. I've felt super nostalgic all summer so I wanted to channel some of that into this fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
